


Possessed

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Frisk is a little messed up, Horror, sad at times, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Frisk is stuck in a neverending cycle of death and torment. No matter what she does, the demon, a soulless child known as Chara, forces her to kill everyone she loves. She's gone through this so many times, she's forgotten her life before falling into the underground. She doesn't even remember her own name sometimes.Then the timeline changes. A man falls down with her.This is an undertale fan fiction. I came up with the idea while playing AoOni, a game about being stuck in a mansion and watching your friends get murdered. So here's this for you!I do not own undertale. I love the game, but I don't own it.Frisk is a female, Chara is male.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Ash: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/72/02/be7202a3a1acb991f146382e95292ed8.jpg
> 
> my version is a bit different, but if you want the full actual script, check out this link https://www.wattpad.com/267297171-undertale-the-game%27s-script-intro-tutorial

Legend says those who climb the mountain never return…

 

Frisk sat up slowly and groaned softly. ‘That fall doesn’t get any easier…’ she thinks to herself. She stands slowly and begins walking, limping slightly. She pulled a journal from her pocket. She read through the latest entry. She sighs softly. ‘Chara…’ she thinks to herself. She places the journal back into the pocket of her hoodie and walked towards the next bed of flowers. She mentally counts down, ‘3...2...1…’

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower!” the familiar voice says. Frisk smiled and turned to the yellow flower. “Two people today, that’s strange, don’t you think?” Flowey says. 

Frisk nods and tenses. 

The flower smiles, “Well, I can teach you how this place works as well!”

Frisk tenses and gets ready to dodge.

“Hey! Don’t you do to her what you did to me! Little freak!” a tall male with jet black hair runs over.

The flower makes an odd, high pitched scream and vanishes. 

Frisk tensed and looked at the male. He had on a simple white hoodie and blue jeans. He looked at least 16. The male smiles, “Hi. Names Ash, what’s yours?” he says and kneels down to Frisk’s height. 

Frisk stayed silent but spelled her name in sign language. 

Ash smiled, “You’re mute?” 

Frisk shakes her head

“You choose not to talk?”

She nods

“Cool. Let’s get out of here,” he says and stands and offers his hand to her.

“My goodness, there’s two of you?” a white goat woman steps from the shadows. 

The male reaches into his pocket as she walks over. 

Frisk looked Toriel and smiled a little. Frisk was utterly confused. Why was another human down here? In all the timelines, there had never been another human with her when she fell. She looked at the tall male, she couldn’t sense anything off with him.

Toriel walked closer, “Relax. I mean no harm, you’re hurt,” she says as she points to the male’s legs. 

The male looked at his bleeding leg, “Guess so…” he says and kneels down and lifts his pants leg. There was blood all over it, but nothing more. “Nope…” he says and cleans the blood off.

Frisk noticed the large rip in his jeans. He’d been hit. Yet there wasn’t any sign of a wound other than the blood. She felt a chill on her back. She had the urge to hit the male, see if he’d be hurt. She shook her head, ignoring the demon in her head.  
Ash looked at her. She froze. It was a similar look to what Sans gave her after every reset; a knowing, sorrowful look. The look vanished from Ash’s face as Toriel began speaking again. 

“Well, why don’t you two come with me? You seem very tired,” she says and walks into the ruins.

Frisk began following her. Ash walked beside her silently. Frisk glanced at him occasionally, but he never looked back.   
Once in the catacombs, Toriel begins explaining about where they are and the rules she has.

Frisk approaches a glowing, star-like thing. She touches it and feels much better. Toriel doesn’t seem to notice this. She never does. Ash, however, stares at her, like a hawk almost. She makes a save and continues following Toriel. 

‘Just who is this guy?’ she hears a voice in her head say. Frisk tenses, “Go away Chara,” she mumbles softly to herself. The world freezes for a moment.

“And why should I? You always ruin my fun by resetting. Can’t you just give up and accept the fact that you’ll never be stronger than me?” 

Frisk tenses, “No. Go away! I won’t let you hurt those I care about! No matter what you do, I’ll always reset until you get sick and tired of it!”

Chara laughs and takes a semi-physical form. He was translucent, his green and yellow sweater and bright red eyes stare at Frisk. Frisk knew full well Chara couldn’t hurt her or anyone like this. But Chara always managed to weave his way in and kill everyone. When this happened, Chara took over Frisk’s soul and body. Frisk was merely a passenger, watching as she killed all her friends.   
Chara laughed harder, “What a crybaby!” he says as the world starts moving again. Chara vanishes again. “You can’t defeat me. We’ll be stuck in an endless loop forever~” he says in Frisk’s ear

Ash hadn’t been frozen and heard every word. He smiles a bit, “We’ll see about that, demon,” he mumbles softly to himself.


End file.
